freeholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Argyle longfellow
Argyle, Son of Arthour and Agnus, born and raised in the small town of Gimili where his parents blacksmith(father) and baker(mother). His parents believed in pholtes and had his symbol hanging in there forge and in the baking shop. They were part time followers of pholtes and would would on occasion preach to him and recite scripture on occasion.Both his parents worked hard and taught argyle that hard work is the only way, so argyle always helped his parents. when he was young and not strong enough to work in the forge he helped his mother in the bakery, If she was not baking she was teaching him to read, write and math. Around the age of 10 Argyle started in the forge his father was stern but argyle learned quickly and paid close attention, they did a lot of work out of the forge mending, building tools for the local farmers, mending repairing travelers and adventures weapons and armor, and being a farrier. there were tiems when Arthour did not have the time or skill to help out some customers he would send them to a black smith he knew could help. after years of working in the forge it started to take its toll on Arthour Argyle was 18 when he took over the major part of being the blacksmith and father dealt more with the customers and guided Argyle then actual work. His father was not always patient with Argyle which did create some heated moments for them, but argyle did not give up as his parents taught him hard work is the only way, After a while Argyle knew his way around the forge and there were very few time that his father was needed. at the age of 28 Argyle seen his fathers health fading and needed a cleric to help heal his father so he headed off the to the temple of pholtus which was a 10 day travel one way on horse back, he headed out when he returned he could smell smoke, as got close to the town he found that it had been burned to the ground, he rushed to the forge and bakery where he found it was completely burnt to the ground he saw a sword sticking out the ground hilt in the air. he approached it and realized that it was his fathers sword and it was sticking out of th back of his father. He took the sword then went to bakery and found his mother with he head caved in by a warhammer, which he created and was near the her body, Argyle went looking around the town and found some farmers digging a mass grave, after talking to them he figured out that a band or orcs came through the town 5 days ago, there was no warning and very few survivors, they hit them hard and fast leaving no one alive that they seen, there were a few survivors that had hid or were out tending to live stock at the time who seen everything. The people that could be identified were given there own grave marker and grave while the rest were put to rest all together. the cleric blessed the area and gave service to all whom died, Argyle buried his parents near the forge and bakery beside an old tree while he was retrieving his parents body he found one of the symbols of pholtus it was hsd no burn marks on it and seemed to glow. The cleric told Argyle this is a sign saying that those responsible for this will have there judgement day before Pholtus himself. Argyle not knowing anything else in his life for all he loved, knew and cherished had been destroyed, He went with the cleric back to the temple where he started as there blacksmith and on occasion cooking, after a short time he started to train with the followers of pholtus he spent a few years at the temple training and help before he heard about pormarj. deciding that there is nothing here and wanting to leave this land decided to head that way. Argyle to this day always carries his fathers burnt long sword, the warhammer he created that crushed his mothers skull, and the familys symbol of pholtus